Fate Steps In
by Maggie Eaton
Summary: A glimpse of the role that fate plays as the universe pulls together the team destined to become SG1.


**Season**: Pre Season 1

**Spoilers**: Children of the Gods

**Summary**: A glimpse of the role that fate plays as the universe pulls together the team destined to become SG-1.

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright © 2006 Maggie Eaton

**Fate Steps In **

He was a boy at his mother's side when he passed by the nursery on the day she was born. He didn't stop and press his nose against the glass. There were friends waiting and hockey to play so he hurried his mom along, never slowing to recognize that close brush of fate.

He joined the military and it fit him like a glove. She joined the science club and quickly blew apart the scoring curve. He learned to handle a gun. She learned to handle a neutron microscope. He collected medals as if they were postage stamps. So did she.

He became a pilot and went to war. She studied hard and began to write her theories. He came home and cheered the Olympic hockey team sharing in their victory as they won against all odds. He was a man now, solemn but proud, the military had settled him a bit and the fighting had forever changed him. She was still a child, young and carefree but with a love of learning that few would ever know. Life was good. And then one day her mom didn't come home.

She slipped away, hardening her heart against that future pain. She pushed her family away and buried herself in her work, focusing all her love on science. Some girl friends dragged her to the mall and she passed him without even looking up. He felt a shiver and stopped, turned and searched the area around him but seeing nothing, he smiled into his companion's face and walked away.

She spent a wasted hour in a gift shop playing with the unusual toys until a deep, warm laughter made her stop and sent her eyes searching for the source. But like a wisp of wind it was gone, a fleeting comfort that surrounded her and then dissipated leaving no trace of its origin. She grabbed her friend and bought a blacklight for her room while a few doors down, he bought an engagement ring.

He was just climbing into his truck as she walked past but he didn't look up or press his nose against the glass. And for a millionth of a second the universe shuddered as soul brushed against soul and then moved on.

And then, she went to war. Cocky and confident she fired on a target that he painted; hitting his mark with absolute accuracy she veered and pulled away climbing high above the debris as fate continued her evil game. She didn't hear the shots as she headed for home or see him fall wounded to the ground, left alone and forgotten as the world continued to turn.

She survived. So did he. But fate wasn't finished with him. Not yet.

He thought he'd faced it all, every evil known to man, every enemy that could be imagined but fate stepped in again and opened a new door, a new reality. He stepped through willingly, certain that death would welcome him on the other side and instead found a friend. He despised him, loathed his scientific mumblings, his excitement and incorrigible curiosity, his refusal to follow orders, bumbling and allergic he risked them all but in the end he was their salvation and another chance at life

So he left the man there and reported a lie. They all lied to give the man that saved them a fleeting chance at happiness and then they went on with their lives, separate and distant but forever brothers, they moved on. In Washington she continued to poke and prod at the amazing discovery, determined to unravel its mysteries. And in another part of the universe a tall man knelt before his God and silently acknowledged his understanding as he rose to his duty.

Then on a quiet, ordinary day evil returned. Just a tiny ripple in time, it was the moment that changed all their lives and the world forever. The soldier was called, the physicist was called and the general played out his bluff.

She stood at his side, defiant and excited, subordinate and rebellious, tough and fragile. He urged her onward, feeling a distinct shudder as she brushed against his arm and then stopped, smiling eyes on fire with wonder, staring into the doorway as fate surrounded them and bound them together for eternity.

They found his friend and hiding any sign of joy beneath his duty bound, solemn face he listened closely as she discussed the possibilities with him. He could feel the scars within healing as he watched them. He imagined that he felt the universe shift slightly as their minds linked in immediate friendship and as he watched he made a silent promise to do better, to make a new life, to protect them at all costs.

But fate wasn't finished with him. Not yet.

The world exploded around them and they were fighting for their lives. They were outnumbered and despite their best efforts, captured. They held together, searching for a way out, unaware of watching eyes. The big man observed them closely, wondering at their origin, their disrespect and the feel of confidence that surrounded them. They were not slaves. They did not serve a vengeful god. Even within these prison walls they were free and deep within him a small spark fed the flame of hope.

The false gods walked among them selecting those that were to join their ranks and in the single beat of his heart, he lost another son. His spirit rebelled and he fought back only to be pushed aside. He wouldn't give up but he needed help and as his eyes met those of the big man, he knew.

An emotional plea was answered with a defiant attitude that turned to faith before his eyes. Salvation. It was almost within his grasp as he reached out, holding on with all his strength and bravery as together they defeated the enemy and breached the walls.

A few more struggles, a run for their lives and with the help of friends came home and safety. The general was hesitant but the soldier insisted that he had chosen to save their lives. That he deserved a chance. He turned his head to gaze at each of them: a brilliant scientist that was also a fierce soldier, an awkward, frustrating linguist and a strong, intimidating Jaffa. A strange mix but for the first time in a long time, Jack didn't feel broken or alone. He felt strong and comfortable as if he'd finally come home.

And in that moment Fate weaved her arms around them, joining their lives, their paths at last converging into one and settled in to follow them, never again alone, forever one.

But fate wasn't finished with him. Not yet.

The End


End file.
